


Family

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Accident [2]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke and Steven want a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is set around 5 years after the wedding :)   
> Hope you like it :)

Steven POV.

I looked around the new place, it looked amazing!

It was all open planned.

It was perfect.

We wanted to adopt children, so we gave our application to the children’s care home.

We wanted children, a lot.

My phone rang; 

“Hello?” I asked.

“Hi, is that Mr Baker?” she asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Okay, we’ve read through your application and we’d like you to come in.” She said.

“Yes, of course.” I said, “Bye.”

“Bye.” She said.

I couldn’t believe it! I rang Luke.

“Hey, they want us to go there.” I said.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I said, “I’ll pick you up?”

“Yeah sure, usual spot.” He said.

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10.” I said.

“Bye.” He said.

“Bye.” I said.

I drove quickly to Luke, I was a little nervous.

I leant over and opened the door for him.

“Hey.” I said.

“Hi.” He said, pulling me into a kiss.

I drove to the place, I walked inside;

“Hey, you called me earlier.” I said, she nodded at me.

“This way gentleman.” She said.

There was a room with two children inside; Mark and Laura.

They were siblings and didn’t want to be split.

“Hi.” I said, they looked at me and Luke.

“Are you going to be our new family?” Laura asked, Mark knocked her side.

I nodded at them.

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


End file.
